Summer Holiday
by EvilPenguinRika
Summary: /DISCONTINUED\ It's finally summer! The Guardian's decide to take a trip to Nagihiko's cousin's families hot spring hotel on a remote island! What will happen before and after the departure? /DISCONTINUED\
1. Chapter 1

Summer Holiday

Chapter One: What a ride

Everyone was gathered at the Royal Garden. Unfortunately, since the Royal Garden was designed as a greenhouse, everyone was getting extremely hot. To make matters worse, going outside doesn't help one bit.

"It's...almost summer holiday...why can't we...do something? Or go somewhere nice and cool?" Yaya mumbled.

"I don't know...maybe because we don't have enough money...?" Pepe said, floating down slowly on Yaya's shoulder.

"Amu-chan..." cried Ran.

"I don't feel like talking..." Amu replied, lying on the floor.

"Rima-chan. What are you doing?" Nagihiko asked.

"It's to none of your concerns cross-dresser," Rima replied hotly.

Nagihiko sighed. He then thought of something.

"My cousin and his family runs a hot spring hotel on a remote island! We can all go there for the summer holidays," Nagihiko said.

"That's a great idea Nagihiko!" Amu said, smiling.

"I don't trust you to take us all to a hot spring hotel...for all we know, Nagihiko could have some twisted fantasy," Rima replied, glaring up at Nagihiko.

"You think I have twisted fantasies? What about you hmm shorty?" Nagihiko asked, in a mocking tone.

"Shut up," Rima snapped.

"Make me."

"Rima, I think it would be a lovely idea, right Tadase-kun?" Amu asked. Tadase nodded.

"We can even invite Sanjo-kun and Souma-kun," Tadase said.

Yaya's ears perked up, "I agree! Let's invite Kairi and Kukai!"

"Since when did you started calling Sanjo-kun _Kairi_?" Rima asked, smirking.

"...s-since forever!" Yaya lied. Rima rolled her eyes.

"Well, what are we all waiting for? When should we all go?" Amu asked Nagihiko.

"I can ask my mother to make arrangements. I'm sure she won't mind. I've practiced a lot of my dancing this year, she would probably want me to enjoy a nice break," Nagihiko said.

Everyone cheered. Their summer holiday will be on a remote island, they will not have to suffer the horrible heat wave from the sun.

**~oOo~**

"That's a lovely idea Nagihiko." Nagihiko was asking his mother about the trip.

"Thank you," Nagihiko said, bowing.

"Remember to greet your cousin and his family," Nagihiko's mother said. Nagihiko nodded.

"Who else might be coming along? We can arrange the departure next week."

Nagihiko thought for a moment, "Amu-chan, Tadase-kun, Yaya, Sanjo-kun, Kukai and Rima-chan."

"Six people then?" Nagihiko nodded.

"Okay, I'll call Kashino's father if they have room for seven children at their hotel," Nagihiko's mother replied. She then delicately walked out of the room and called them.

Nagihiko smiled, he decided to practice, in case his mother changes her mind.

**~oOo~**

It was the next day. Nagihiko called everyone that they will leave next week. He told them that they will stay at the island for about two months and two weeks.

Rima was busy packing her suitcase.

"Rima, what are you going to bring?" asked Kusukusu, while laughing.

"Two weeks worth of clothes, a lot of money, gag manga's and some of my summer homework."

"Why two weeks of clothes Rima?" asked Kusukusu, who was once again, chuckling.

"I'll buy some clothes there anyways. What's the point of bringing more clothes right?"

"Rima, don't forget your underwear," Kusukusu said. Rima nodded.

Rima finished her packing, early as well. She heard her cell phone ring and picked it up.

"Hello?" said Rima.

"Rima? It's Amu, what are you doing right now?"

"I just finished packing."

"So fast! I still can't decide what to bring...can you come over and help me?" Rima eyes widen with happiness.

"Okay!"

Rima hung up and went to her mother.

"I'm going to Amu's house. She wants me to help her with packing." Rima's mother was sipping her coffee.

"You want walk to her house by yourself? Absolutely not!" Rima winced.

"But...mama, I'm old enough."

"No means no Rima. What happens if you get kidnapped again? It would give me a big headache, and your papa will surely blame me again." Rima frowned. Her mother saw this and sighed.

"Well, I don't have to do anything right now. I suppose I can drive you there."

"Thank you mama!" Rima said, hugging her mother. Her mother smiled back, stroking Rima's bushy blond hair.

Several minutes later, Rima arrived at Amu's house. She walked up the steps and knocked on the door.

Amu's answered the door, "Rima! Thanks for coming!"

"It's not a problem, Amu."

"Hello Kusukusu," Ran said. Waving around her pink pom-poms.

"Hello everyone!" Kusukusu replied, laughing.

"I can't wait for the trip desu!" Suu replied, spinning around.

"Agreed. I want to see all of the beautiful natural surroundings. It will be lovely to paint!" Miki said, going off into her dream world.

"I bet we can see the stars perfectly clear as well," Dia said. The chara's nodded.

Rima and Amu were up in Amu's room.

"What do you need help with Amu?" Rima asked.

"Packing...I have a week worth of clothing's and my underwear's..." Amu replied.

"Why not bring the summer homework Nikaidou-sensei gave us?" Rima asked. Amu stiffened up.

"Amu?" Rima asked, waving a hand in front of Amu's face.

Amu snapped out of her trance. She shook her head, causing her red X shaped clip to fall off.

Rima picked it up and gave it to Amu.

"Thank you Rima," Amu replied, laughing nervously.

"Amu-chan's sure is a klutz," Ran said.

"Hey! Ran!" Amu yelled. A knock could be heard from the room's door.

"Big sister!"

"Ami! What are you doing?" Amu asked, getting up.

"Oh! It's the pretty big sister!" Ami said, looking at Rima. Rima tensed up but relaxed a little while smiling.

"Big sister, I want to come with you!" Ami whined, tugging on Amu's shirt.

"Ami...it's a...Guardian's special trip. You aren't in the Guardian, so you can't come along. Sorry Ami," Amu lied.

Ami pouted, but went back to her happy-go-lucky face.

"Ami's going to sleep in your room when you leave!" Amu twitched while laughing softly. Ami left the room, leaving Amu and Rima.

Amu put her homework into her luggage, along with her pencil case.

"There, all done! Thank you Rima," Amu said.

"All I suggested was put your summer homework in," Rima said, looking up at Amu with a blank look.

"Right...so, anyways. Let's go meet up with Yaya and Kairi," Amu suggested. Rima nodded.

**~oOo~**

Amu and Rima headed to the park. They both saw Yaya and Kairi sitting on the bench.

"Yaya! Kairi!" Amu yelled, waving her arm up in the air. Yaya and Kairi looked towards her and Rima.

"Amu-chi! Rima-tan!" Yaya called out, running towards them.

"Hinamori-san, Mashiro-san, its a pleasure to be invited to such a wonderful trip," Kairi said, bowing to them.

"It's no problem at all!" Amu replied.

"So...what were you two doing? Going on a date so soon?" Rima teased.

"W-what! Don't be silly Rima-tan!" Yaya replied.

"N-n-no! N-not at all M-Mashiro-san!" Kairi replied. Going as stiff as board.

Rima did not look convinced, but decided to leave it.

"So, where shall we go? I know a really great pastry store that opened just yesterday! The pastry looks delicious!" Yaya cried, getting excited.

"Sure. Let's go there. I'd love to try some," Amu said. She turned to face Rima, "what about you Rima?"

"Okay..."

The four headed out of the park and went into the mall. They got to the second floor and entered a very cute pastry store. It was decorated with elegance. The walls were white with gold accents. The bottom half of the walls had a Europe feeling wall paper. Everywhere around, the store had magnificent desserts.

"Wow! This looks so delicious!" Yaya cried out, getting a tray and getting every deserts she can find.

"What an elegant place," stated Musashi. He floated next to Kairi, as he was looking at a strawberry crème tart.

"Wow! This chocolate mousse cake looks so tasty!" Amu said.

Rima was looking at an crème puff. There were chocolate ribbons on top with a star shaped white chocolate with black, yellow and red vertical lines on the right side of the star. The plate had a couple of strawberries coated in chocolate. One of them was in dark chocolate, the other in white chocolate.

"That's our famous desert, it's called Black and White. We're giving out free samples, would you like to try?" Rima turned around. She saw a young boy much younger than her but possibly the same age as Yaya. He had messy brown hair and hazel eyes. He was wearing a patisserie outfit. With the chef's hat and white smock.

"Oh, yes please," Rima said politely. As the young boy headed back into the kitchen, he came out with the exact dessert.

"Here you go miss," said the young boy.

"Thank you," replied Rima. Yaya saw this and came over.

"What's that Rima-tan? Oh! That looks so yummy! Amu-chi, Kairi, take a look!" Yaya said, still looking at the crème puff.

"That looks really yummy! Can we have a taste?" Amu asked the boy.

"Sure!" replied the boy, smiling.

Amu took the first bite, her eyes widen and her face looked as if she was in heaven.

Next was Rima, her eyes too widen, but closed again with a bright smile. She imagined herself being the royal highness of a castle.

Kairi then tasted the puff. It was mouth watering and he was swaying from side to side with a goofy smile.

Yaya was the last to taste it. She took a big bite and had a blissful reaction.

"This is the best crème puff that Yaya has ever tasted! I can taste the richness of the flour from the puff. I can also taste the silkiness of the filling and a hint of cocoa! The chocolate star is really delicious and the dark chocolate ribbon was nice and crisp! Oh, and let's not forget about the chocolate covered strawberries! The one coated in white chocolate makes the strawberry's tartness sweeter. The one with the dark chocolate balances it out," said Yaya. Everyone looked at her.

"You have a really good palate miss! C-can I get your name please?" asked the boy.

"Yaya, Yuiki Yaya!" Yaya replied, smiling.

"My name's Hitotsu Ren."

"I'm Hinamori Amu."

"My name's Mashiro Rima."

"S-Sanjo Kairi..."

"Yaya-chan, would you care to try our other desserts?" Ren asked, holding onto Yaya's hands. Yaya looked taken aback, but replied with a smile.

"Sure! Yaya loves sweets!"

Ren then began to let Yaya taste some of their deserts. Both chattering away.

"They look like they are having a good time," Amu said.

"Yeah," Rima replied. She caught sight of Kairi who was staring intensly at Ren and Yaya.

"I think Kairi's jealous," Rima said blankly.

"I-I'm not! D-d-don't be so ridiculous!" Rima was once again, not convinced.

"A Samurai should never lie, Kairi," Musashi pointed out. Kairi's shoulder tensed up.

"I'm not lying...I'm happy that someone shares the same interest as Yaya-senpai."

"Keep telling yourself that," Rima said bluntly. While staring at the cute scene in front of her.

Both Ren and Yaya were laughing and look like they are having a wonderful time.

"Wow! You want to become a patisserie huh? I bet you'll be really great!" Yaya said, complimenting Ren.

"O-oh, don't be so silly Yaya-chan, I still have a lot to learn," Ren replied, blushing.

"Here, try this," Ren said, placing a plate in front of Yaya.

On the plate was a custard pudding with a slightly dark amber colour caramel. There are blueberry sauce around the pudding as well as a strawberry and chocolate sauce, making the plating quite professional looking.

"Wow! This pudding looks so amazing! Its like it's shinning!" Yaya said.

"I would love to eat that," Pepe said. Floating near to the pudding.

"I'm glad you like it, I made this morning. I didn't know if it would be good enough though..." Ren said.

"Well, we'll see right? Now, lets dig in!" Yaya cheered.

Yaya took a bite of the pudding and took some of the sauces.

"Mm, this taste so good! The caramel's bitterness and the sweetness of the pudding it self is wonderful! The texture is good and the sauces are so mouthwatering!" Yaya said, smiling.

"I'm glad! I was so worried that it might be too much! Thank you Yaya-chan!" Ren said. He walked around the counter and stood in front of Yaya.

"How would you like to come help me taste some of my desserts here?" Ren asked.

"Like, a job!" Yaya asked, astound.

"Yaya getting a job? That's sure amazing," Amu whispered.

"I- I'd love to Ren-kun!" Yaya said. Her face glowing like the reflecting mirror.

Ren's smile grew wide and hugged Yaya.

"R-Ren-kun..." Yaya spoke softly.

Kairi twitched and walked over to Yaya and Ren. Ren let go of Yaya and turned to Kairi.

"Yaya-senpai, let's go. You should hurry and finish packing." Ren turned to Yaya.

"Packing? You mean...you're leaving?" Ren asked, a sad smile replaced the happy one.

"N-no! Not at all! You see, it's just a summer holiday trip for us Guardian's!" Yaya explained, waving her hands in front of her.

"Guardian's? Oh! You must be from Seiyo Elementary then! I knew you guys look so familiar!" Ren said.

"Eh! You also go to Seiyo?" Yaya asked, surprised.

"Yeah. I'm in fifth year," Ren explained.

"You're the same year as me then!" Yaya said.

"Yup," Ren said. Tucking his hands behind him. He turned to face the others.

"Hinamori Amu, year six, going into seventh. Mashiro Rima, same year as Hinamori-senpai. Sanjo Kairi, year four," Ren recited.

"Wow, how did you -" Amu was cut off by Kairi.

"You sure know a lot about us." Ren blinked at Kairi.

"Well yeah...I always wanted to be in the Guardian's and wear the Royal Capes!" Ren said excitedly.

"Really now?" Kairi said, pushing up his glasses.

"Now now, Kairi. This is no time to get into a heated battle," Amu said, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"She's right Kairi, a Samurai must keep their calm."

Kairi hesitated a bit, but shrugged it off. He took Yaya's hand and led her out of the store.

"S-sorry about him...he's somewhat annoyed, but Yaya will most definitely come back!" Amu said, dragging Rima out of the store as well.

All four of them then headed to the food court.

"Kairi, why did you have to drag me out of that heavenly store?" Yaya asked, pouting.

"B-because...too much sweets is bad for your teeth," Kairi explained. Yaya pursed her lips.

"Why won't you tell me Kairi?" Yaya asked again, this time, her face got fairly close to his. Kairi started to get really nervous and stuttered a lot.

"I still think those two balance well with each other. Kairi's responsible and mature personality and Yaya's irresponsible and immature personality," Rima said staring at them.

Amu gave out a small giggle, "yeah, and we also saw another side of Kairi today in the pastry store. He looked quite jealous too." Rima nodded.

There's still a couple more days ahead before they start to departure to the hot spring hotel with the others. It's going to be such an interesting summer holiday.

* * *

Whoot! Eight pages RIGHT there people! Haha. Anyways, I was thinking about who the guy in the store should be. Old, young, married...whatever. I haven't really seen any rival for Kairi, so I thought I just added one in~

The sweets...oh gawd I would LOVE to try some. I had to imagine the sweets in my head without clawing my brain to eat them...which will hurt...

Okay, well...I don't have much to say other than that...so anyways, thank you for reading, feel free to review if you think this story needs them...it will make me happy if you do...but you don't need to go through so much trouble, reading this story is already making me happy~

-TakashiRika-


	2. Chapter 2

Summer Holiday

Chapter Two: The silent is unbearable

_**Previously in Chapter One...**_

"_I still think those two balance well with each other. Kairi's responsible and mature personality and Yaya's irresponsible and immature personality," Rima said staring at them._

_Amu gave out a small giggle, "yeah, and we also saw another side of Kairi today in the pastry store. He looked quite jealous too." Rima nodded._

_There's still a couple more days ahead before they start to departure to the hot spring hotel with the others. It's going to be such an interesting summer holiday._

**~oOo~**

Weeks past and today was the day the Guardian's headed out for their summer vacation. Rima, Amu, Yaya were already there waiting for the boys.

Rima was dressed in a buttermilk coloured sundress with a yellow sash. There were two straps on both side of the dress. A small little sunflower charm hanged from Rima's choker.

Amu was wearing a pink tank top with a white spaghetti strap top over it. She wore black short shorts and white sandals.

Yaya was wearing a simple red tank top and a pair of brown khaki's. She was wearing a pair of flip flops.

"You know Yaya. If you go and get all friendly with some guy, Kairi will get jealous," Rima stated. Yaya's complexion got darker. She blushed crimson red and stuttered.

"R-Rima-tan! I-it's no-not like that at all! Kairi and I a-are just friends!" Amu and Rima didn't buy any of it. They only smiled and giggled. Yaya pouted and took out a lollipop to suck on.

Finally, the guys arrived to pick up the girls. They were all in a big dark blue Mitsubishi outlander van. The girls placed their luggage in the trunk and hopped inside the car.

Nagihiko was sitting in the passenger's seat. He was wearing a plain white t-shirt with a black butler like vest and a pair of blue jeans shorts. He turned around and saw the girls get comfortable.

Amu sat next to Tadase. He was wearing a gray shirt with a yellow tie and a pair of brown Capri's. He turned around to Amu and smiled, "hello Amu."

Amu didn't know what to do but smile back and blush mad. Her chara's were snickering behind her back at the very lovey dovey scene before them.

Rima and Yaya sat at the back with Kukai. He was wearing a green tank top that went mid-thigh with a gold star in the middle that had the number one on it. He had a pair of shades resting atop of his auburn coloured hair.

"Hey Rima, Yaya, Amu. Glad you guys can join us," Kukai said, flashing his signature smirk. Rima rolled her eyes. Thankfully she was sitting on the left side, that way, she can look out the window and drown out the noise around her. Yaya was sitting next to her of course, bugging Kukai and all.

"Where's Kairi?" Yaya asked.

"He said that his sister can drive him to the airport. That and we have no more space left in here..." Nagihiko replied.

Yaya's bright and energetic face dimmed, replacing it with a sad one, "oh." Was all Yaya could say.

Few minutes or so. The car has been silent. No one talked a bit. You could even hear someone breathing in this silence. Rima was getting restless. Of course she wanted to block whatever the talking was going on around her, but having everyone else shut up? That's just going too far.

Rima decided to have everyone play a game of "Truth or Dare".

"Yaya wants to play truth or dare!" Yaya cheered.

"Okay, let's have Yaya go first then," Amu replied. Yaya happily obliged to the offer and decided who to ask. She got a mischievous grin and poked Amu. Indicating that she was going to ask her.

"Amu-chan! Truth or dare?"

Amu hesitantly replied with no more than a squeak, "t-truth..."

"Do you ever dreamed about getting married to Tadase-kun and having three little children with him!" Yaya asked.

"W-what!" Amu cried. She looked over to Tadase, who was looking at her with puppy dog eyes. Amu breathed in and out before replying.

"Y-yes..." Amu confessed quietly. Tadase's face turned red, but not as much as Amu's face.

Everyone in the car laughed. "Alright! Now it's my turn...Kukai. Truth or dare?" Amu asked the older teen.

"I'll say I'd go with dare," Kukai responded.

"I dare you to call Utau right now and tell her you love her so much that you would do anything for her," Amu replied coolly.

"Sure, why not," Kukai replied. Amu turned around and gawked at him.

"Are you kidding? You're going to accept it just like that? No refusing the dare? No arguing? No _nothing_!"

Kukai shrugged, "am I supposed to refuse the dare?"

"N-no..." Amu replied.

"Then it's all good." Kukai took out his cellphone and speed dialed Utau. He put it on speaker so everyone could hear.

"Hello?" it was Utau. Everyone in the car had to stop themselves from giggling or the dare would be ruined.

"U-ta-u. It's me, Kukai."

"I know who this is," Utau replied sharply.

Kukai laughed, "I just wanted to tell you that I love you a lot you know. And I'd do anything for you. Anyways, I gotta go, I'll miss ya!"

"Y-yeah...I'll miss you too...l-love you...bye..." Utau quickly hung up, so did Kukai. He placed his phone back into his pants pockets. He saw the expression's on everyone's faces.

"What? Didn't I tell you guys we were dating?"

"No!" everyone screamed.

"Okay, let's see...Tadase! Truth or dare buddy?"

"Dare," Tadase replied firmly. Everyone didn't know he would be so bold and to pick dare.

"Alright...I dare you to give Amu a french kiss until we say so," Kukai replied teasingly. If it was possible, Tadase and Amu's faces probably burned up and would have caught the car on fire.

"Okay. I won't back down," Tadase replied. He placed his two hands on Amu's soft peach skin and leaned forward. Their lips touched. It was a soft innocent kiss until Tadase ran his tongue across Amu's. She moaned, letting his tongue to enter her mouth.

The others watched as the two love birds exchanged tongue's and have an all out kiss shared between them. They had to stop it because they noticed that Tadase and Amu were taking off each others clothing's.

"Oh my god...th-that was em-embarassing!" Amu squealed. All the chara's laughed.

"I should have taken a picture of it. Oh wait, I did," Nagihiko replied, showing the two the picture of them making out.

"N-Nagi!" Amu cried.

"F-Fujiaski-san!" Tadase whined.

"What? It could be our first...holiday picture," Nagihiko replied.

"Fujisaki-san! Truth or dare?" Tadase asked.

"I'll go with truth," Nagihiko replied.

"Do you have a secret crush on Mashiro-san?" with this, Rima's ear's perked up. Did Tadase asked the Nagihiko if he had a secret crush on her?

"I'm not saying," Nagihiko replied. Rima felt relieved, on the other hand, she really wanted to know.

"Come on Nagi-kun! We all know you take pictures of Rima-tan secretly when she's not loo-ooking!" Yaya replied, stretching the word "looking".

_'The crap! He takes pictures of me when I'm not looking! Stalker much!' _Rima thought.

"I do _not _take pictures of Rima secretly. That's crazy," Nagihiko replied.

"Really now? Are you sure?" Tadase asked carefully.

"Yeah! I'm pretty sure!" Nagihiko spat.

Tadase shrugged, "okay. Anyways. It's your turn to ask."

"Rima-chan, truth or dare," Nagihiko said.

_'Damn it.' _"Dare."

"I dare you to become my personal maid until the vacation is over," Nagihiko replied.

"What! I'm not going to be your maid because of your sick and twisted perverted fantasies!" Rima shouted.

"You picked dare Rima-chan," Nagihiko replied with an air of teasing in his tone.

"You-you little bast-"

"Ah, ah. You can't speak ill to your _new master _Rima-chan."

Rima growled and glared at Nagihiko. All he did was smile innocently, like nothing happened.

"Yaya!" Rima snapped, Yaya flinched and stared at Rima.

"Truth or dare!" Rima hissed, still glaring at Nagihiko.

"T-Truth...?" Yaya replied, not sure if she should be scared or not.

"Do you like Kairi?"

"Yeah."

"I mean, like him like him."

"Oh..."

"Well!" Rima asked, gritting her teeth.

"W-we're friends! Friends Rima-tan! Friends!"

Rima didn't really hear anything because she was too busy finding out how many ways you can kill a person without being a murder and going to jail.

**

* * *

**

A/N: DONT KILL ME! Lol, a very very very very very long update eh? Well, chapter two of Summer Holiday's is up. So don't kill me ^^;;

**I think I have a think with the whole maid and master thing == I even added something like that in my Pokemon fanfic, Bluebells and Lavenders == (not suitable for young audiences. Viewers discretion is advised) *shot* Anyways, yeah...it's up...I have nothing else to say...**

**-TakashiRika-**


	3. Chapter 3

Summer Holiday

Chapter Three: Laughable Plane Ride

_**Previously in Chapter Two...**_

"_Rima-chan, truth or dare," Nagihiko said._

'Damn it.' _"Dare."_

"_I dare you to become my personal maid until the vacation is over," Nagihiko replied._

"_What! I'm not going to be your maid because of your sick and twisted perverted fantasies!" Rima shouted._

"_You picked dare Rima-chan," Nagihiko replied with an air of teasing in his tone._

"_You-you little bast-"_

"_Ah, ah. You can't speak ill to your new master Rima-chan."_

_Rima growled and glared at Nagihiko. All he did was smile innocently, like nothing happened._

"_Yaya!" Rima snapped, Yaya flinched and stared at Rima._

"_Truth or dare!" Rima hissed, still glaring at Nagihiko._

"_T-Truth...?" Yaya replied, not sure if she should be scared or not._

"_Do you like Kairi?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_I mean, like him like him."_

"_Oh..."_

"_Well!" Rima asked, gritting her teeth._

"_W-we're friends! Friends Rima-tan! Friends!"_

**~oOo~**

Everyone was already in the Fujisaki private jet. The girls sat together, and the guys sat with each other. It's practically a little 'stay away from us and we won't kill you' kind of deal.

"So Rima. You _sure _you don't like Nagihiko?" asked Amu. Rima twitched. She turned around to face the pink haired girl.

"Yes Amu. I do not and **will not **like that bloody crossie," Rima spat murderously.

Amu raised her hands in defense and giggled, "alright, alright. I believe you Rima."

Rima saw as Nagihiko put on some headphones and listened to some music. The blonde girl scoffed and decided to read some magazines. To see if there's anything valuable or worth looking at. She flipped through the pages and saw a giant add about a Comedy Convention. Rima's eyes widen and looked up from the magazine quickly. She looked left and right. Amu was wondering what in the world was Rima doing.

"R-Rima... Are you alright?" Amu asked.

"Yeah... Just um... Fine..." Rima replied hastily. She grabbed her bag and took out a note pad and a pen. Rima began scribbling down all the information of this Comedy Convention down. She needed to go. Her favourite comedian was going to be there to sign autographs and will take you under his wing to learn the magnificent history and wonders of comedy. Rima had to go.

"I must go..." Rima mumbled darkly to herself. Suspicion was emitted to the air. Amu and Yaya turned to see Rima chuckling evilly to herself.

"Rima-tan! Are you alright?" asked Yaya. Rima snapped out of her trance and replaced the look of want with the look of innocence.

"Yeah. I'm alright," Rima replied.

Yaya and Amu giggled and went back to doing their own things. Amu was sitting behind Rima, and Yaya was sitting in front of the petite blonde. Same goes with the guys. Nagihiko was sitting just across from Rima. Tadase was across from Amu, and Kukai was in front of Kairi.

"Yaya wants candy!" Kairi pushed his glasses up and coughed a bit, hiding a blush.

"You know... I have um... Candy with-with me..." Kairi mumbled. Sadly, Yaya could not hear him.

"I wonder what Ren-chi is doing," Yaya wondered, her eyes dreamy with the thought of both Ren and his wonderful desserts. Kairi's eye twitched.

"I can make desserts too Yaya-senpai!" Kairi said, raising his voice up to be heard by the distracted child.

"Really! Kairi, you know how to make really yummylicious desserts! That's so cool!" chirped Yaya. Kukai turned around and whispered to Kairi.

"You really don't know how to make desserts... Do you?" Kukai smirked.

Kairi blushed and turned away, "n-no..."

Kukai gave out a heartily laugh and went back to his seat. He pulled out a disposable camera and taking pictures of everything that's going on. The plane ride was rather long. So to make the most of it, the gang decided to play... You guessed it, truth or dare. Or in this care, just dare.

"Yaya, I dare you to go into that bathroom with Kairi and stay there for twenty minutes!" Kukai said, pointing to the two youngest member of the group.

"H-huh! Why Yaya and Kairi?" Yaya asked.

"Because, you two can _bond_ together and be as close as ever," Kukai replied, crossing his arms with a sly smile plastered on his face. Yaya wanted to object again, but Amu and Rima pushed both of them into the washroom and locked them in there.

"Rima-chan."

Rima tensed up. She didn't want to know what the cross-dresser had in mind for her dare at all.

"Rima-chan," he repeated.

"What?" snapped Rima.

"I dare you to give me a massage."

"What! Why the hell would I do that?"

"You're my personal maid now. You have to do what you're told to do until the end of the vacation. Or have you forgotten?"

Rima sighed and cussed silently under her breath. She walked over to Nagihiko and began giving him a massage.

"You're doing it too lightly Rima-chan. See, this is how a massage really is," Nagihiko said. He went behind her and grasped her shoulders and began massaging them. Rima felt a tinge of pain.

"Ow! You're hurting me you bastard!" Rima yelled.

"That's because your shoulders are so tense Rima-chan," Nagihiko replied. Rima turned her head halfway and gave him a icy cold glare. Nagihiko just smiled.

**oOoOoOoOo**

**A/N: Yeah... I'm dead now right? Lol. Sorry for making you all wait. I just didn't have motivation to like... Write this but yeah. I should continue writing my fanfics each day one by one haha.**

**So uhm... Nothing much to say? Short chapter sorry heehee**

**-Rika-**


	4. Sorry guys

This is awkward... Uh... I'm putting "Summer Holiday" in the "DISCONTINUED" pile...

I just really don't have motivation to continue this story. That and I need to put all my attention to another story that I'm working on... And I'm not really planning on giving this story away either. If I had the time or inspiration/motivation, I might re-write some of the chapters and continue on with the story... But that may not happen ... Sorry 'bout that you guys :/

However, I have been planning on something else - but that won't be for another year or so.

Again, I'm truly sorry for any followers out there.

-EPRika-


End file.
